I Hate Him
by King Sirahk
Summary: I hate him, I always have, always will. So quit the tricks, and give up. Himura and I will not, cannot like each other.
1. Kamiya Kaoru

Summary:_ I hate him, I always have, always will. __So quit the tricks, and give up. Himura and I will not,** cannot** like each other._

I decided to re-upload 'I Hate Him.' finally after along time. BUT! I have a good excuse! I had no interent for almost 7 months maybe even longer so...yeah!

But its up now so no more complaining.

**Disclaimer: I do own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**1-11 volumes.**

**Just not the complete and actual properties of it.**

* * *

_I hate him, I always have, always will. There's nothing, absolutly nothing, that can be done about that, you can't change what's already been decided. No matter how much our parents have tried, they couldn't get us together. No matter how many __play dates__ our mothers set up for us, nothing could be helped._

_We just don't like one another. So why pull this stupid act and try? The saying 'If at first you don't succeed, try again.' won't work with us. _

_It's just ridiculous to think that over time we can like each other. If we didn't then, we won't now. Why is so hard to understand that? Nothing no matter what you do, you can't change his or my mind. Never._

_So quit the tricks, and give up. Himura and I will not,** cannot** like each other. _

* * *

'_Himura_?' That was the thought I had when I spaced off into my world. Why was I thinking about the boy that I loathed with a passion?_ 'Nevermind, I need to get back to studying anyway_.'

My name is Kamiya Kaoru; I'm 16, a second year in high school. I am studying for my history exam coming up. Which sucks because I'm not good in history, none what's so ever.

I sighed and notice my best friend Misao is completely unconscious with a little drool slipping from her mouth on to her textbook. Libraries make her sleepy.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Misao awake. She slipped but caught her self before she fell completely out of her chair.

"Fire!" she cried sleepily.

"Shhh," I whispered harshly, "or you're gonna get us kicked out, and I _need_ to study."

"Huh?"

She looked dumbfounded and searched the library as if she wasn't sure she was a wake or still dreaming.

"Where am I?"

"The London Tower."

"Really?" She sounded shocked but I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I thought it was a prison not a library."

"It's the latest addition." I smirked as she nodded.

Misao sighed and leaned backed, "Is it not three yet?"

"No or I wouldn't be in Yamagumi's class in next ten minutes." I closed my book and looked over to the exit where the clock sat hanging above the door. The there were no lights over at the exit because some idiot decided to blow them out. The school staff still has yet to fix them. I squinted my eyes and tried to see what time it was, no luck.

"Hey Misao?" I was going to ask her if she knew what time it was, but she decided to go back to Dreamland.

Pushing her again would only make her go back to sleep, I need something to wake her up and keep her awake.

No not a horn…that would cause us to get kicked out. And plus to noisy even for me.

Ice won't do...she'll shriek too much and won't stop complaining about for weeks to come.

Oh, yeah that…

"Hey Aoshi, could you come here for a second." I whispered to a boy on the table to my left. Misao immediately sat up and looked over as Aoshi, the obedient _silent_ boy that he is, walked over. I opened my book, just to find the first definition that came to view.

"Hey, do you know what this word's definition is, I can't seem to find it…" I asked him pointing to the word 'enslavement' which was highlighted and the definition in italic print before my eyes.

He looked at me with a slight eyebrow arch, but never the less pointed to the word and definition.

"Oh. Oh my geeze, are you serious?" I looked back up at him in a fake disbelief, "You're serious. It's right there." I saw in the corner of my eye Misao listening to every word I'm saying, making sure I wasn't flirting with 'her' man or any of such.

"Oymigeeze. I'm so sorry to waste your time; I think I've been studying too much. But thanks Aoshi, thank you _so _very much." I told him as he nodded and walked off. I watched he's eyes land over on Misao, she stared back hoping for a 'hello' or any kind of acknowledgement.

All he did was stare and looked away quickly when he caught him self.

"Oymigod! He noticed me!" Misao squealed.

"Yup." I sighed, now somewhat regretting the decision I made to get her up. I won't stop hearing about Aoshi for hours maybe days if we see him again.

But I could see why Misao likes Aoshi; he's not bad to look at, none what's so ever. He's just…quiet.

I like to have conversion a bit more then an eye staring contest you know?

BEEP!

I jumped, actually we all jumped. Due to quietness of the library, any loud sound echoes making them louder then they need to be.

"_**We need Kamiya Kaoru to come to the principle's office…please**_" a voice that sounds like they've been smoker since they were three called. She also sounded like she was bored out of her mind.

"She sounded so happy to say that." Misao whispered to me.

"Oh you know it," giving Misao a fake smile and a cheesy thumbs up, "get my stuff, just incase." I called as I walked off.

"Sure I don't mind, don't bother saying please or thank you. It won't hurt my feeling or pride to carry extra books all the way on the other side of school or anything!" I heard her say before a shushing came from the librarian.

I laugh a little and headed towards the office.

I wonder what they need; I mean I'm good at organizing and everything, but really? Do I have to be the one that organizes their drawers **every **year?

I walked in the office to see Tae-san's smiling face. She's one of the best office ladies ever, I love talking to her. She'll let you go to the teacher's lounge and get something to drink if you have to work for the office today.

And if I'm lucky I can miss Yamagumi's class and take the test tomorrow or something like that.

Maybe organizing isn't that bad. Just a pain.

"Oh Kaoru," Tae-san called, "The principle wanted me to tell you. You'll be showing a new student around for the rest of the week."

I smiled, but a little disappointed, I guess I have to go Yamagumi's class.

"Oh, no organizing the drawers this time?" I asked with amusement.

"Hah," Tae smiled, "not this time."

A sweatdrop appeared over my head.

"Hah, but that's cool," I said, "So who's the new kid?"

"I'm not quite sure; you'll have to ask the principle yourself. He's waiting for you in his office."

"Cool, thanks."

I reached to the principle's office and knocked. Hearing a 'Come in' I opened the door.

"You needed to see me?"

"Kaoru, is that really you?"

I looked over to see a woman, to whom I haven't seen since I was 10 years old, coming over to hug me. I stood there stunned, but in my mind I kept saying, "_He's not here, he's not here, he __can't__ be here…" _

"Kaoru, do you remember me at all?"

"…Uh…eh...Maybe?"

She laughed and pulled me into another hug, this time tighter as if trying to make me remember her.

"Shinta, come on out and see your old friend."

"_No! He is here!_"

"It's Kenshin, Kenshin woman!" came a voice out behind a closet. The closet door opened to reveal Himura Kenshin, the beautiful ass that he is.


	2. Himura Kenshin

_Okay, I finally updated a bit._

_OKay before we get started I just thought you should be aware the Kenshin is going to be a little not-so-Kenshin like. But do not fear my readers the Kenshin we all love adore will be...well Kenshin._

_But that will be later._

_Right now I need him to be a bit of an ass._

_It just makes everything better._

**Disclaimer: I do own Rurouni Kenshin...just not the TRUE Rurouni Kenshin...just the manga. That is all I own. SO DON'T RUB IT IN!**

* * *

_When I was 11, my father died, leaving my mother a fortune. So my mother packed up our stuff and moved me to Kyoto. Not, of course, without saying good-bye to our precious neighbors the Kamiyas._

_The inane freaks that they are._

_The father was scary and acted like my dad's personal lap-boy before my father passed. And the mother was a bit of a weakling under my mother's pride and power. But never the less, they were great friends? (I think)_

_But their daughter… now she was another story. We couldn't __**stand**__ each other._

_Oh you laugh! You think it's funny?_

_It's not._

_This one time I remember spraining her arm when we had one of our fights. But then again, I did get a black eye and several bruises and I couldn't walk straight for about a week._

_My parents tried and tried to get us together…but nothing would work. Nothing._

_So when we left, I had a celebration. No more Kamiya for me, I'll never have to see her face again. No more '__play dates__'_

_Those stupid play dates annoyed me to death. I never saw the improvements as my parents always said there was. The improvements of bruises on my arm? The improvements of use of toys as weapons? What improvements?_

_Our improvement of liking each other was not happening. Because we hate each other. Simple as._

* * *

I love chocolate peanut butter cookies. I love to take a bite of the cookie and let the chocolate covering melt in my mouth and easily bite the now salty and nutty cookie and enjoy.

I need the biggest fucking chocolate peanut butter cookies right now to make everything better.

My 'mother' has taken me out of the school I have been going to since I was 11 and is taking me back to my hometown: Tokyo.

We left for a flipping reason! Okay it's my reason, my mother just wanted new scenery…but still it was to get away from those crazy Kamiyas.

But no! Let's move back to the insane asylum and say hi again. Because that's what my mother loves to do, must love something or _someone_ I can't stand. She must have planned it, ya'know?

And I had to cut my hair! Do you know what I'm going though right now? The pain, the agonizing pain! Okay breathe Kenshin. Breathing is good, breathing is for you, and it allows you to live…

But that flipping woman! She came to me, 'Now Shinta…' Shinta? Really? I mean 'Shinta' makes me seem like I'm some kind flower sitting helpless on a stormy hill. Now Kenshin that has meaning! Strong meaning! Not _'Shinta'…_

Anyway…she had the nerve to tell me that I, Himura Kenshin, have to get my haircut because the school's _hair code_ was not going to let it happen.

So there I was looking with tears in my eyes, at my now shorten hair, but I held back. Because I am a man! Maybe not to Hiko, but to me, I am! Just vertical challenged...

As long as I can pull it back…I'm fine.

I had to know what school I was going back to so I can send them hate mail and demonic spells of doom to them, when my mother brought up the Kamiyas.

And she went on and on and one about them. Never shutting up about them. Keeps telling me how much she missed them and how she feels awful about not keep up with them. And blah, blah, blah, and one more blah just for the hell of it. Blah.

Of course I'm already ticked off because my hair is shorter then it needs to be, and I have to go back and see the insane family that I had celebrated to get away from. And now I have to listen to this? No way in mother flipping turtle necks am I going to listen to this.

Oohh but you do, ya gotta in my family. Once my mother starts, she doesn't stop for a very, _**very**_ long time.

Finally she shuts up and goes to bed.

I stay up and can't help but think about that damn woman: Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

I wake up the next morning only to find my mother all dolled up and ready. This is odd because I'm the one that usually has to wake her up.

By the look in her eye, I could tell she wanted to tell me something.

If you haven't noticed it, my mother sorta has a thing about ruining my life in any possible way. Go figure, eh?

I sighed, "What?"

"Oh nothing, Shinta." She replied in a song-singing voice. I could feel a vein pulse a bit.

"Now hurry up we have to go and sign you up for school and everything of such." She walked away with a slight hop in her step.

I knew today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

"…and this is the cafeteria where you will be eating lunch." said my principle in a very monotone voice.

'_No really Sherlock, I thought we ate upside-down in the locker rooms and bathrooms._' Is what I reeaallyy wanted to say but I held my tongue just so I don't get detention already.

"Now Shinta-" I cut him off, "It's Kenshin." He looked at me like I was stupid but I didn't flitch and stared right back at him.

"Okay Kenshin," he said with a bit of confusion there, "now I hope you know we are only in first period and so therefore you can join school today and get the hang of things here."

"What's there to get the hang of, it's just like every other school, looks the same, smells the same, nothing's different." I replied shrugging my shoulders and looking around.

I lied on that part, it was different from Kyoto High; it was a little cleaner and slightly bigger and had an extra floor. But that also meant I had to be on my toes and not cross any lines. From the sounds of things they're very, oh what's the word, _big_ on rules here unlike Kyoto High.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, Shinta, you can start today then." My mother smiled somewhat evilly at me, making me scowl in response.

"Fine."

"Well you'll need a uniform, I have extras in my office." The principle said scanning me up and down, apparently not liking the outfit.

What's wrong with it; band t-shirt, straight legs, red converse, a studded belt, and two wrist bands on saying 'Supporting Gay Pride' ( I'm not gay, no matter how girly I look, I just support!) and one saying 'I r samurai.', which I made too if I may add.

"You're hair…" the guy started.

"I won't cut it any shorter then it is, I'll do work of any sort so I can keep my hair its length, or might as well as expel me now, because I'm not cutting it." I snapped.

The principle looked at me through he's glasses, a little shocked by my response, but nodded, "I'll talk to the janitors and see what I can do."

"Alrighty sounds fine." I grumbled.

"Follow me."

Walking back to the office to get my shiny new uniform, my mother flirted with the principle all the way back. I rolled my eyes and just kept quiet. I wished I listen carefully though…

"Now if you'll just go through the door I have to make a call." The principle said smiling at my mother.

She gave him wave and smiled back.

"Tahoma said that the uniforms were in the closet." My mother told me as we enter the office. I rolled my eyes, and went to the closet knowing that she was using my new principle's first name...

Boy, did the guy have uniforms; they all looked the same, black piles and blue piles.

Looking though I finally found a shirt I could wear that wasn't a size 'Let's devour Kenshin'.

Now looking through the vests and ties, I finally found some vest that didn't stink or have some kind of goo on it. The tie was the easiest to find though. Now it was the pants…

You see…I have a _very_ small figure. I have been mistaken for a girl over a thousand times in my _very _short life. So you see…I must find the smallest size, that does not sag to knees or that I don't have to put myself in through one leg. Okay. The leg swallowing thing is a bit over exaggerated, but the sag of the knees…that's how most pants are on me…

Looking through Mountain Pants I hear my mother somewhat squeal, so I wonder if she saw a rat.

'_Ah, here's a size…'_pulling on the black trousers, I hear my mother laugh. Immediately I knew something wasn't right, something's didn't feel right...

"Shinta come out and see your old friend." my mother called for me.

I snapped I've been called Shinta one time too many today.

I grab the closet door and slam it open, "Its Kenshin, Kenshin woman!" I yell

And there stood Kamiya Kaoru, the gorgeous bitch that she is.

* * *

_Yes the story is going to be switched veiwpoints people._

_But how I'm going to do it I'm not sure...I might make it random or just go in order and just keep it between Kaoru and Kenshin._

_I don't know._

_How about you folks tell me what you think?_

_Loves to all._


	3. Mentor

_Why hello again, decided to update now that I'm out of school and everything._

_Been...tiring. School and junk._

_Ah well summer's here and everything is gonna be good!_

_Before I go and let you read I just want to thank all of you guys who reviewed it means a lot to me. Especially **Sakura Crystals**. Your review helped me finish this chapter up, so feel special._

_I hope to get more reviews like I've been getting._

_Thanks again._

**Disclaimer: I own only 1-12 of Rurouni Kenshin, just not the true copies. That belongs to Watsuki-sama. **

_Really? Am I a bad person? Did I do something wrong that angered people beyond imagine? Because what's going on right now is just cruel..._

* * *

Misao was just staring still trying to understand what the situation was…

"I thought that he was ugly," she finally said, "I mean the way you talked about him, I was expecting warts and being as big as a sumo wrestler or he had some kind butt chin…something of that nature!" She paused. "But he's _pretty!_"

"I know!" I cried. "It's not fair; he was supposed to grow ugly and fat! What the hell happened to all those evil wishes I wished for?" That last part was to myself but Misao heard it and laughed, she has pretty good hearing.

It truly wasn't fair, beautiful red hair and the most striking eyes; Himura was one pretty good looking boy. And that's why every girl that was in our class was surrounding him, giggling like mad men at **every. single. thing. he. said.**

When Himura walked in with me every girl squealed. The guys in our class began to scowl, realizing that they has some form of competition, they weren't too keen on having some pretty boy take over.

Until they realized that Himura had some kind of sense of _humor, _and were now also talking to him.

So it's just Misao and I, in the corner of math class and Takeda-sensei reading a book that he never seems to finish.

"You know he kind of looks like a girl…" Misao whispered.

"He's always looked like that." I muttered.

"If it wasn't for that scar on he's cheek he would really look like one. The scar seems to give him some kind of masculinity." She paused, "Also I think the uniform helps a bit."

She pointed at Himura's style: messy but stylish somehow. His tie loosened a little bit while he was in here; he apparently wasn't used to wearing ties. He's pants were two sizes too big for him; he had to change pants, the ones that he did have on in the principle's office had a hole in them. He still wore his converse and belt much of the disproving look on the principle's face when he walked out. Himura has always been in some fashion of form a rebel.

"Yup, ever since he was eleven he has that scar."

"…He has really pretty hair…"

"And it's natural too."

"Really? I wonder what shampoo he uses…"

"I can't tell you that. Sorry, I don't go snooping around someone's bathroom to find out what kind of shampoo they use."

"Ha, ha, and oh a Ha." Misao replied sarcastically.

"I don't see what's so bad about him though. He seems nice and he kind of funny." I looked at her as if she was speaking Russian. "And he's really good looking, great body, gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes, and nice smile. I mean if it wasn't for Aoshi I'd totally go after him…" Misao rambled.

"You know if you didn't say that last line, I'd say you were crushing on Himura." I snickered.

Misao made a face in my direction; I just gave her a smile back. I looked over at Himura, who was looking quite comfortable, being surrounded by girls and laughter. Sure on the outside you would fall for him too.

But I know what he really is.

"…an ass." I whispered.

Himura looked over at me as soon as I said that, glaring, and then looked away, going back to he's original act of being the fun-loving guy.

'_Try as you might Himura I'll make sure you don't fool everyone…'_

"..So you were going to tell me what happened in the principle's office…" Misao wondered and looked over at me.

I growled, "He's mother was there…"

"And that's bad?" I nodded.

"She's almost as bad as him" I stated quite clearly. "No she's worse…"

"Ah." Misao said as if she understood it all, but I know she doesn't. Sometimes I don't even know. _Why do I…?_

"Well apparently I have to be Himura's mentor for a week."

"It's only a week…"

"But," I said quickly before she could say anything else, "I have five classes with him."

"Oh…"she paused, "which ones?"

"Well obviously math, then science, language, history, and P.E."

"Nice."

We sat there in silence for a moment, which is odd because it's Misao and she never shuts up. But Misao is also slow sometimes, and she does take a moment to paste thing together in her head.

But that's not what was bothering me.

No it wasn't Himura being here either. Well wait, yes it was. But the question isn't 'Why _does_ he have to be here?' it's 'Why _is_ he here?' It doesn't make any sense to me. He pops out of no where and with no explanation.

No…he's mother has a scheme going on, I can feel it. She always has a schemes running through her head whether they're large or small, once she has an idea of how to make us miserable, she won't let it go. Ever.

Now I'm nervous, if it involves anything that has to do with Himura and I, together… '_Okay calm. Jumping to conclusions won't do me any good.' _But I couldn't stop myself. I had to say it now, or I would explode.

"Something is gonna happen, I can feel it. But not a good thing."

"What?" Misao turned toward me; she had been staring off in space until now.

"Think about it, Misao. Himura comes to our school without any explanation."

Misao stared at me for a second then it clicked, "You know I think your right…but I'm not sure if I'm on the same road as you…"

"Okay, Himura's mother is a total, let's face it, bitch and has a weakness of making lesser people suffer a.k.a. me and Himura. She moves away then comes back out of the blue, when if I remember correctly she said before moving, _'I don't want to be in Tokyo to many memories_.' Drives sobbing quite cheaply." I said that way to fast for my own lungs, but luckily Misao is good at translating fast talking even if she has trouble comprehending '_smart thinking'_.

"Sobbing cheaply?" Misao smiled, "Sounds like something Tomoe would do."

I hissed, "If there's one more person I can't stand and would love to see fall of the side of the earth and laugh it would be Yukishiro."

Yukishiro Tomoe the girl of everyone's dreams, no wait, every _boy's_ dreams. Every _girl_is either a follower or a hater. Simple really. If you want someone pretty as your friend then by all mean Yukishiro is your girl. But I don't think you want someone to steal everyone of your crushes, talks about you behind your back and acts like she did nothing wrong when you get in trouble, when it was her fault in the first place.

Did she do something to me?

The answer is yes.

"Kaoru, I can see steam…" Misao giggled.

I had to breathe. _Okay breathe Kaoru breathing is good for you; it allows you to live_…

"But back on subject," I continued, "it seems odd to you, right, like something's missing? I know Himura (slightly) he didn't come here without a fight, and I bet he doesn't know what's going on at all. So my guess he doesn't know what the hell going on and he's probably wondering why he's here too."

I looked over at Himura, surrounded by people who will be in awe of him for the next week. But the look in his eye, I could see questions just waiting to be asked and answered…those captivating lavender eyes…

He looked my way again and glared, an icy glare that sent me shivering. I forgot about his natural glaring abilities…but unfortunately it just made him more beautiful-

Whoa! Beautiful? Since when is Himura beautiful?!

A voice somewhere said something about he always was…but I just shook my head trying my hardest to think any harder on the subject…

...Beautiful?

"I'm gonna know when I go home, I know I will, something will happen. And won't be happy either. That's my hypothesis." I said after much thinking…

"You hypothesize too much."

"No, theories my love theories is what I do."

Misao laughed.

A slight buzz called for us to pack our things and head to second period, yet another class with the infamous Himura.

Oh joy.

* * *

_I don't hate Yukishiro Tomoe. I just don't know too much about her and therefore like to use her as a bitch/whore._

_Nothing against her personally, but I need one to make this story good. And also you always need one and people usually use the ones that they don't like or don't know to much about._

**_NOW REVIEW MY PUPPIES!_**


	4. Contract

_Hello again.  
Here's chapter 4.  
It's in Kenshin's POV.  
Again.  
This is the chapter where things get interesting.  
_

**Usual Disclaimer Applied.**

_-The King._

* * *

_I hate my mother. I hate this school. I hate people. I hate annoying girls that don't leave me alone. I hate life right now. I hate Tokyo. I hate oatmeal-raisin cookies. _

_And above all I hate Kamiya, with a burning, fiery passion. _

What did I do wrong? Did I step on somebody's foot awhile back and didn't apologize? Why me? I mean I'm not going to win the Nobel Prize for world peace or anything, but seriously what did I do?

I'm not a terrorist. I'm not holding a nuclear weapon in my basement...I don't even **have** a basement!

...I have five periods with her. Five. Do you even know what torture that is?

This day will go down as the worst day in my life. Today was so slow. I thought I would never get out of my last class...

But it did. And I ran out of that school, as fast as my legs could go. I finally found the bus that would take me to my house, since I still have a bit of trouble walking there. Luckily it's not too busy and not a lot of stops are being made, so it looks like I'll get home early then expected. This is fine by me, seeing as I need to yell at someone…

The bus finally made it to the street that I recognized as mine, the bus came to a stop. Several people seem to live here besides me as there was a small crowd getting off.

And of course I had to get behind the slowest person in Japan. The old lady seem to have a bit of trouble getting up, I was going to help, (I was!) but someone beat me to her. Of course the old woman wasn't too happy out it. She actually hit him with his purse. It was funny but it also made me stand there longer. She yelled at everyone on the bus, as she was got off.

Note to self: Never help little old ladies off the bus.

It was a five minute walk to my house from the bus stop, and I stopped before going in. I looked at my new place, and sighed. If I remember correctly, the place was just a few blocks away from our old house, which means, a few blocks away from Kamiya's house.

The door was unlocked, which meant my mother was home. Which meant I have to have conversation with her.

I threw my stuff on to the chair in the living room, and walk to the kitchen. It's my mother's favourite place to have conversation…

"Oh, Shinta, you're home." She said happily. I flinched at the name, when will she ever get it right?

I needed something to eat, something sweet. I open the fridge to see anything. Nothing that was sweet enough for me, but I did spy something that I could make for dinner…I open the freezer door and spot some ice cream. Better than nothing.

I walk over to the cabinet to gab a bowl; I could feel my mother wanted to say something.

"How was your day?" she asked with a smirk, I glared at her as I picked up the glass bowl. She was enjoying the show.

I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer, and plumped three big scoops of ice-cream in my bowl. I walk over the kitchen table and took a seat. I faced my mother as I ate.

After a moment of silence and the metal spoon hitting the glass bowl as it dipped to get my ice cream, I finally decided to speak, "What?" I asked sourly.

She looked confused, or she acted confused like a bad actress. I asked again, "What is it do you want to say?"

She smiled, "Oh nothing, I was just going to talk to you about something that was concerning your inheritance."

I raised an eyebrow, this can't be good. If she mentions my inheritance…something doesn't smell right…

"What about it?"

"Well when your father died," she paused as if she cared, "he left you his entire fortune to you. Hoping you would succeed him in the Himura Imports." I could hear the envy as she spoke, "But recently I found something Shinta." She turned to look at me.

I don't like this…

"Do you remember when you were twelve or so and you signed something? A contract to be exact, you father told you it was for a loan or something like that."

I thought for a moment, my father, a good man, made me sign many things, to insure my inheritance would go to me, and only me. He couldn't stand my mother. But that still doesn't make sense to me, why would she care what my father did? She knew what he was doing with me when I went into the study with his lawyers…why is she…?

"What kind of contract? I signed many contracts, mother, you're going to have to be more specific." I told her as I took another bite of my cold snack.

"Well to more precise," she looked at me with a smug look, "a marriage contract."

The spoon stopped before it could fulfill its duty of giving me food. I stared at her.

"_A marriage contract_?" I asked, "I think I would remember _that_ mother. You must have read it wrong…"

"Well, then what's this?" she inquire holding a simple one sheet piece of paper. Mother walked over and handed it to me. I froze at the title.

**Marriage Contract**

_The contract is between two individuals: Himura Kenshin and-_ I froze at the next name.

_Kamiya Kaoru._

_These two persons will be married the year of Himura Kenshin's graduation. These two individuals must be married, the only way to remove this marriage contract is:_

My only two opinions: Death or Cancellation_  
_

I looked down, and there it was, my father's signature, and mine. And Kamiya's.

I read and reread the contract. I had certified it, my father had certified it. Even Kamiya!

My only opinion was death, accident or not, or cancellation. And it said that my mother, being the only parental superviser mentioned in the contract, was the only one who could say no. Not only that, but I have to marry Kamiya as soon as I graduate. Which would mean by then end of next year...

I realized as wasn't breathing. I put the paper down, and allowed my lungs to gather air. Mother was snickering.

"Now as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a date." She indicated the dress she was wearing, I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't look at her.

She started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped at the entry way, "Oh don't think about destroying the contract, the real one is stashed away somewhere tight." She smiled and walked out.

I was in shock. My own father, knowing that I hated Kamiya, decides to marry me off to her? It was unbelievable. It was…impossible to even consider.

I sat in shock for at least thirty minute but pulled myself together. I now needed to complain, yell, punch someone! Anything!

I fidgeted as I picked up my cell, and hit speed-dial.

It rang once before he picked up. "I was wondering when you were going to call, Kenshin, I thought you forgot me."

"Sano, how fast can you get here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"That depends," Sano knew something was wrong but didn't ask, yet, "How fast can you make me dinner?" I could hear the smile.

I snorted, feeling slightly relaxed now, "What am I, your personal chef?"

He laughed, "Well I didn't eat lunch. You weren't there to pay for it."

I rolled my eyes, "How does pizza sound?" I don't thin I can make dinner tonight.

"Lovely."

"You have forty-five minutes."

"Give me thirty."

"Deal."

I snapped my phone shut, and took a large breath. I exhaled, and opened my phone and dialed the pizza place.

* * *

_YAY! Sano!  
Review lovies_


	5. Dreaded Author

NOOO! NOT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Yeah…But before you cry yourselves in misery, have no fear! This is a notice! Not an 'I can no longer write this story…yadayadayadayada'. I'm in the process of REWRITING!

…Does that make it worse?

The chapters before this dreaded piece of fan fiction is something I'm not pleased with as a writer and even as a reader plus the original version was a) too slow b) not enough plot and c) would have been very drown out and boring. And that my fair readers, wouldn't have been cool.

So over the time that I went 'poof' (if anyone noticed) I have rewritten I Hate Him hopefully for the better. And I hope you could just bear with me till I complete at least two chapters.

In the meanwhile! I have made a New Year's resolution to myself and to you, my readers, whether you are a devout reader or just passing by, I promise to publish at least SOMETHING once a MONTH!! Whether it is a one-shot or a chapter just something, which is always nice and thoughtful, and if I'm on the roll it maybe two or more! Yeah!!

But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Till then, good luck and I shall be around.

Lost of loves!

-The King


End file.
